Galerie
by KaoriH
Summary: “Eu sou feliz com muita honra, e alguma saliva tua na boca.” Ficlets. Sirem. Slash.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (c) Loira cruel**

nota**¹**: Fic escrita pra o III challenge SiriusRemus do 6V - Bronze.

nota**²**: Ficlet. Slash. Fluffy. Puppy.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista**

_"Era ele estar perto de mim, e nada me faltava. Era ele fechar a cara e estar tristonho, e eu perdia meu sossego. Era ele estar por longe, e eu só nele pensava. E eu mesmo não entendia então o que aquilo era? Sei que sim. Mas não. E eu mesmo entender não queria."_

**

* * *

**

Me ajeitei melhor sobre manta que protegia o couro frio do sofá brilhante. Era estranho como ficava fácil se sentir confortável deitado ali, sozinho na escuridão e mesmo assim acompanhado.

Mais uma casa perdida por falta do pagamento do aluguel, senhorio nenhum aceita a desculpa de que eu estou continuamente doente e por isso não consigo manter um emprego. Sou aquele _vagabundo_ do Lupin que some durante dias e por isso é sempre dispensado. E por mais incomum que pudesse parecer eu tinha pra onde voltar.

O velho sofá gasto dele. Não era o sofá que me dava aquela sensação de proteção. Não, eram os olhos que eu via me espiando durante a noite. Eram os suspiros cansados de quando ele me acordava no meio de um pesadelo. E se ele soubesse que os meus maiores pesadelos envolviam perdê-lo? Ah, eu não saberia.

Nunca contei pra ninguém. Nem pra ele, nem pra ninguém. Tem muita coisa que é melhor guardada, tem amor que é pra ser vivido em silêncio. Tem **amor**. Eu demorei pra admitir isso, muito mais do que eu deveria. Queria ter quinze anos de novo e nenhuma responsabilidade com o mundo e a chance de sair pra conquistar o que eu quisesse. Queria dezesseis anos de novo pra contar que eu não estava bêbado quando o beijei e que eu sabia exatamente o que estava dizendo quando gritei que o amava.

Se pudesse escolher qualquer coisa... Eu não teria fingido uma amnésia alcoólica depois daquela noite. O sofá faz um barulho engraçado quando eu me ajeito novamente, já não dá pra dormir.

Eu me pego pensando. Imaginando. _E se?_ Não criei fantasias de casamentos e 'viver felizes para sempre' mas eu poderia viver sem o para sempre, só com a felicidade.

Só com Sirius.

Meus olhos fitam a porta aberta. Ele nunca fecha a porta quando eu venho pra cá. Nunca se distancia o suficiente para que eu possa cometer uma idiotice.

Mas Sirius está longe. Tão longe quanto sempre esteve pra mim, parece que a porta do quarto dele o transporta para um mundo paralelo, o qual eu não consigo alcançar, mesmo que minhas tentativas fossem muito esforçadas.

_Não são._

Eu nunca tentei de verdade. A verdade é incomoda, assim como o sofá que produz outro som desconfortável. Parece tão incomodado quando eu com a minha inquietação. Se pudesse falar... Acho que ele me mandaria pro quarto de uma vez.

Talvez o sofá fosse apaixonado pela cama. Assim como eu sou apaixonado por... Bobagem, é o sono falando. Ou o coração, ambos costumam soltar essas sandices de tempo em tempo.

Coração cego esse meu que aprendeu a ignorar a arrogância e a falta de tato de Sirius. Burro Coração estúpido que bate mais forte quando ele ri e quando ele se aquieta amuado. Coração que acha que a cada Lua Cheia ele está mais próximo quando eu acordo.

Ou talvez o culpado disso seja o Sono. O Sono de Sirius, não o meu. Aquela mania carente de se agarrar ao calor quando dorme. Eu invejo aquele travesseiro babado todos os dias da minha vida. E talvez meu Sono seja apaixonado pelo dele também, talvez esteja velando o outro e por isso o sofá continua desconfortável contra as minhas costas e produzindo ruídos indistintos.

Tento me manter parado e escutar. Só escutar. O ressoar tranqüilo dele me acalma, sempre acalmou. Em silêncio eu fecho os olhos. Meu Sono vai chegar, vai chegar e me distrair com os sonhos que continuaram a ser só sonhos. Mas não há ressoar. Só passos.

O Coração – estúpido, estúpido – dispara como se estivesse em uma maratona. Os sentidos atentos, a respiração disfarçada para uma impressão perfeita de um lobisomem adormecido. E ele fica parado, me olhando. Sirius.

Mais passos, a mão pesada sobre a manta meio torta que pouco me ajuda a espantar o frio do inverno inglês. É ele que ajeita a manta, preocupado, vigilante. Me contenho para não abrir os olhos, me contenho para não me denunciar. Não mostrar que o calor dele fez com que o sofá de couro brilhante e gelado se transformasse no lugar mais acolhedor que eu poderia encontrar.

* * *

**na**: Eu gostei dessa ficlet boba e espero que vocês também gostem ^^ Talvez eu publique a outra e essa se transforme em outra coletânea de ficlets, quem sabe? hum*

xoxo


End file.
